My Love, My Loss
by Sammiie3
Summary: Edward and Bella were married in 1918 then Edward disappeared. Bella was changed. Things happen and they find themselves re-united, But will Bella ever realise it is him? Crappy summary! Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

I Ran through the forest, calling his name. My whole life seemed pointless now. He was gone and I was left alone.

As I ran through the tall gloomy trees, my foot caught on a Branch and I fell over right on to my hand. I think I fractured the bone.

I sat where I had fallen for a while. The rain that had started falling shortly after I fell, started to increase. I felt cold.

At some point I fell asleep. I woke up to the tone of hushed voices.

I looked up to see who was surrounding me. what I saw suprised me greatly.

There was a girl with long auburn hair and she was looking at me full of hatred. When she saw my eyes were open she called out to the two males that were accompaning her.

The first one to turn around had olive colour skin and his hair was long.

The second was as pale as the moon and had glistening blonde hair. I looked into his eyes and saw the blood red colour that sent shivers running threw my veins.

All I could think of at that moment was my husband,, my Edward.

He had been one of many to succomb to the Spanish Influenza. When I found out he had died my life didnt seem worth living anymore. Nothing felt right. I managed to survive two months without him but I cracked.

I decided to go to the woods as a way to remember him. He always used to bring me in here hiking. I had greatly missed this place.

But being the typical Bella that I am, I got lost.

Now I am being stared at by people whose beauty is just unnatural.

The Blonde male looked down at me and spoke 'hello young one, what is you name?'

'uhhh umm Im Isabella Marie Swan Mason. Well I was a Mason until recently'. I bowed my head while saying the last bit of the statement.

'oh was your loved one infected with the influenza?' He sneered at me.

'Yes, yes he was, may I ask who you are?' I said.

'oh sweetie, Im your worst nightmare' he muttered and then he lunged forward and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the fragile skin of my neck.

Then all I could feel was fire, lots of fire.


	2. Who Is He?

**an// okay dudes I know he bit her in the neck what a stereotypical vampire... Well deal with it.....not that anyone has said anything about it but it was annoying me SO i had to clear it up in case anyone picked up on it...little mini rant over ....thank you for not interrupting.**

**well the first chapter has only been up a few days and has gotten four reviews so i decided to write the next chapter and upload it!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE COOKIES!!!**

_'oh sweetie, I'm your worst nightmare' he muttered and then he lunged forward and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the fragile skin of my neck._

_Then all I could feel was fire, lots of fire._

BPOV

The Fire raced through my body. I felt it burning through me!

I heard a female laugh somewhere around me. She sounded so happy I wanted to inflict pain on her.

She wasn't in pain, she didn't have fire racing through her veins, one day I will hurt her, maybe destroy her completely.

I screamed. All the noise around me subsided.

I think someone was talking to me, but at that moment the fire reached the nape of my neck and travelled up my spinal cord. I felt my fists tighten and my legs kick out but I had no control over my reactions.

The fire tore through my head on a rampage. the only thing that could help me cope with the pain would probably be to look at me dear Edwards face again.

I racked my scorched brain looking for him but I could not draw a picture of him in my mind. I felt my heart weaken when I thought that and I'm sure I heard it break.

All of a sudden a burning sensation appeared in my throat.

I had no distraction and then I begged my mind to show me a picture of him......wait who was he?

He is there in all my happy memories but his face is blurred. I don't know his name, I know no characteristics of his. He is there in every memory but always blurred.

The fire returned to my head and then He was gone The blurred man always present was gone from my memories, it struck me then that I was alone.

I had a sudden urge to open my eyes, which I did. I was in a small room and in the corner the cobwebs which i could see clearly were swaying in the breeze.

The door opened and a man who looked slightly familiar looked at me and then let out a gasp of shock.

I asked him who he was and he said his name was Laurent and then he ran from the room.

When I had spoken I didn't even recognise my own voice. When I asked him his name it was in a monotone. Maybe that's why he was shocked I sounded so cold.

He re-entered the room then with a women and a man.

The women when she looked at my face ran from the room as if I looked very Unnatural or just not what she was expecting me to look like.

The man who introduced himself as James looked my straight in the eye and then I noticed something horrifying. They were blood red.

He noticed my slight gasp and then started speaking " Hello Isabella, this might shock you but........ We as in the man next to me who I believe introduced himself to you as Laurent and the women whose name is Victoria and I are creatures of the night, better known to you as a Vampire."

He let what he said sink in and as my brain registered it I screamed.

" oh and sweetie so are you" he left then with a smirk on his Face, and the man Laurent followed.

This Registered quicker than his first statement. I looked at myself in the mirror that was in the room and saw how different I looked.

My skin was pale and my body had become more shapely. My hair had grown a little bit and I had a graceful air about me.

I looked into my eyes then and i let out a sigh of relief when I saw they were Their normal colour except if you looked closely you could see small specks of amber and red that had never been there before. I noticed a Ring on my left hand. Oh My.... I must be married how come I cant remember this.

I walked out of the door and looked at my......fellow vampires.

I walked up to James and asked him how had I gotten here.

" well..... you came upon my friends and I when we were hunting and the smell of you blood attracted me to you and before I knew it I was talking to you and then your smell overpowered me and I bit you, you wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Laurent pulling me off you.

The venom spread through your body making you one of us" He said all this in an uninterested voice as if he was saying the weather.

I glared at him. He had taken MY Life from me. There is a man out there who is searching for me and he will never find me. Oh my.....what do vampires eat?

I voiced my question aloud to James. He smirked something I guessed he did when he felt superior or evil.

" Isabella, we drink human blood.'' I hated the way he said my name. He dragged it out and said it almost suggestively. Human blood ewww that is not nice. I have never liked the smell of blood and now i would have to live off it for however long it is a vampire lives.

I asked James what the life span of a vampire is!

"however long a Vampire doesnt get into a fight or annoy the Volturi Isabella."

Okay i didnt really understand because that could be............... forever.

James decided to take me out hunting.

He brought me into Chicago and asked me to lure people down allies. No-way was I going to do that and thats exactly what I told him.

It was like he expected it so he had brought Victoria with him.

When they managed to get a man down the alley. I nearly got sick!

When they cut him i felt even worse. I ran away into a nearby forest.

Something caught my eye from far away. It was a deer. I could smell it and the burning in my throat got worse.

I raced after it and when I caught uop with It I sank my teeth into its neck and drained it of its blood.

I felt so much better and i ran back to the hotel that we were staying in.

Something was off about James when Itold him but Ididnt ask him about it. Instead I just sat down and stared at the floor What had Idone wrong Ithought to myself.

**an// Hehe do you like it review if you do!!! More reviews the quicker it gets the next one up!!!!**

**LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! X X X x x x x x**


	3. Alone

**AN// mm sorry about my other stories if any one read them, they werent going anywhere and i wanted to focus on thie one so you know........**

** so sorry :(:(**

** I**** have to thank these dudes for the reviews I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS**

**Ohhh by the way i really dont care what anyone says in a review i just like reading them ^_^**

**merdarkandtwisty x2**

**A-Forbidden-love-BS-EC**

**julesbinoche**

**sweetinpink625**

**Thanks again**

**Disclaimer// for other chapters as well!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.....................yet!!^_^**

_It was a deer. I could smell it and the burning in my throat got worse. _

_I raced after it and when I caught up with It, I sank my teeth into its neck and drained it of its blood._

_I felt so much better and I ran back to the hotel that we were staying in._

_Something was off about James when I told him but I didn't ask him about it. Instead I just sat down and stared at the floor What had I done wrong I thought to myself._

BPOV

Nothing that's what I had done wrong! Absolutely nothing.

I had no choice but to travel with James, Victoria and Laurent. I may not have approved of their diets but they were the only people I knew in my new life.

I knew something was missing. There was this emptiness inside of me that I just can't shake off. I feel like I'm Missing the most important part of my existence. My heart panged with pity as I thought this. I'm alone.

Being alone was horrible, although I have people to talk To I don't.

I have barely spoken since I have been changed. The others think I am very strange. According to them I have a power of some kind.

Their not sure exactly what it is but there's definitely something. Laurent has this feeling that its there.

I love hearing about his past.

He is many centuries old. He wasn't always a nomadic vampire he told me. He used to have a coven but the volturi who i had heard were the nobility of the vampires had killed them to get Laurent to join them.

They had feared that they were becoming to powerful. Two members of his old coven had been nearly as old as Aro and one had just been changed when he joined them for a year.

He managed to get away before the killing.

I always spoke to Laurent. I felt safer around him than the others.

I always asked him when he spoke of the olden days what the other vampire looked like! The one who got away.

His answer was always the same. he would say 'if we come across him my child you shall see.'

I don't know why he was so reluctant to tell me.

He knew most of my past now. I had told him of the most trivial things, like the first time I went to the market myself, the time I went to the beach, when I got a maid fired. He was like my best friend.

He seemed very interested with my Love life, I really don't know why. Well I guess the fact that I wear a wedding ring makes him wonder.

EPOV

Alone, I'm all alone. No Bella. No anything. My life is not worth living.

Carlisle has told me his story often enough to Know that suicide is impossible so I don't even have the comfort of that.

Carlisle is suspicious of my behaviour. Most likely because when I was in hospital I would act stronger for my mothers sake but now I don't need to. Shes gone as is my wife Bella.

I miss her so much. Carlisle and I had stayed in Chicago for a year after my change. We checked the newspapers looking for news of my beloved.

She had been reported missing. We tried to keep up with the news related to her.

Then that awful day in June brought news of her death

I was awful at that time. Inconsolable.

So much time has passed now, and that time has brought new members to our coven.

First Carlisle saved Esme after she ''fell'' off the cliff.

Then Rosalie after those assholes beat her and raped her. I think Carlisle intended for her to be a mate to me just like Esme was for him. But i found my love for her was that of the love of a brother.

Then Rosalie brought Emmett after he had been mangled by A bear. It has always been his favourite animal after that. Which i find strange but i guess he is getting revenge. Emmett and Rosalie hit it off and ever since have been inseparable and intolerable.

Now we have Alice and Jasper. Alice has the power of visions and she saw herself with us and that is how she found her mate Jasper..

They give me space but now they think I have mourned the loss of Isabella my beauty long enough.

We moved to Forks Washington. Lovely and Over cast.

The girls here through themselves at me. I feel sorry for them but there is none that I'm interested in.

Today there is new girl coming to the school. I really couldn't care less. she is absolutely nothing to me.

**AN// Okay dudes I got like one review for the last chapter and although I'm not crazy enough to promise cyber cookies just to get reviews I am crazy enough to cyber biscuits.**

**There is a huge difference between them just so you know. And i Know a really short chapter but oh well.....**

**Ohhhhh mmmmmm yeah.**

**The next chapters will be in Bellas POV**


	4. Run Away

_**Okay im soooo happy With all my Reviewers!! I mean come on how cool was it that for the first chappie I got 4 reviews the next 1 and then all of a sudden for chapter 3 there was a huge boom and I got 8!!**_

_**Because of all my faithful officially awesome reviewers I ahve decided to put this up way earlier than I was going to.. I mean seriously I was going to wait three or four days, to keep the expense Killing ye,, but im nicer than that so here you go. **_

**_Oh and to merdarkandtwisted-- not what you think! HA! it was going to be but when you said it i guessed it was too predictable!!_**

_**Disclaimer// i dont own Twilight. sadly my persuasion skills are not what they used to be....**_

_The girls here through themselves at me. I feel sorry for them but there is none that I'm interested in. _

_Today there is new girl coming to the school. I really couldn't care less. she is absolutely nothing to me._

BPOV

Hell. My own personal hell.

Thats what its like travelling with Vicsnoria(victoria Sooo boring) James And Laurent.

Ill admit Laurent kept me entertained for a few years but come on! Nomads are just boring. They play with their food and they are soooo annoying.

James is like the devil. He went on hunt after hunt dragging us across continent after continent. In all my time travelling with him Only one got away! I cant remember her name but he was Pretty pissed about it.

Ugghhh its even more annoying keeping up with the 'hip' Teenager language......I mean come on! Okay so I'll admit I like some of the words but if my Mother had ever heard me say words like this, She would have had me hanged..

I have no friends because we travel all the time. Its pissy.

Victoria and James are really staring to get to me though! When shes around he acts like he's in love with her but when she and Laurent go hunting together he is awful. He keeps trying to persuade me that we are soul mates but until I come around, he is going to look after Victoria. I mean he has actually tried to kiss me and more. I swear though I will never let the day come that I let James touch me.

I think I know what I'll do. Im going to runaway.

They wont miss me to much. They are to absorbed in their own lives to notice me.

Well except for James Occasionally.

Now That Laurent has found a new mate im Alone more so than I was a few years ago.

It will be easy enough to get away, As after a trip to Volterra, i now know the full extent of my powers.

I am a Mental Mute which means if someone had the power of Mind reading or a power like Aro's were he touches your hand and hears all your thoughts the wouldnt be able to hear anything from me, for that I am grateful.

My other power is to go undetected amoung Vampires. I still smell mostly like my Human self.

So if i say went to a school I could blend in without another Vampire knowing. Well They wouldnt be able to smell me. They would however hear my voice that tinkles like a wind chime, they would tell by my unnatural beauty. Well At least i have powers unlike Victoria she has absolutely nothing.

James im sure has the power to track things if that exists and Laurent well He has pride and Faith.

So thats what I will do. I shall run away from Chicago where we are currently presiding and go to a small town and attend school, then I shall Move on, along the way searching for vampires who share my views on the diet. I shall Go where james can't find me. Even If I must run for years i shall. Anything to get away from this boring life.

I need to go some where Unknown. Somewhere I can Blend in. Maybe I'll move to Europe.

Yes thats it. I shall move to Cork Ireland.

**just so's ye know EPOV in last chappie was in modern times BPOV in this chappie is set in late 1900's....mostly because i prefer BPOV to EPOV because i cant really get the way he should be thinking so I brought him up to date!!**

**okay dudes you know the deal click the button and get an upload faster!!**


	5. Irish!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as you probably guessed! ^_^**_

_Cork Ireland_

Cork was fantastic! It wasn't exactly what I expected it to be. Not everyone there had Orange hair and freckles crossing the bridge of their noses.

In fact they were all Different just like Americans.

I found it hard to understand their Accents. After Listening to the American one for years as it evolved the change was in a way Music to my ears!

I arrived in Ireland on the 17th Of March. There were huge celebrations taking place for St Patricks day, Or as I heard most that day, St Paddy's day.

I had the best time in Ireland. Living there was most Exciting and surprising.

The stereotype was extremely wrong. The Irish were not Drunks who wandered the streets or started randomly singing and dancing.

They Actually had structured society's and were most pleasant people.

After Visiting every County, I settled in to Cork City.

Renting an apartment there, I was pleased with myself.

I had never heard of Vampires living in one place. It was quite fun.

Of course as the years went by I had to Keep changing residence and County, but of all of them CORK was my favourite.

I lived there various times over my Forty years roaming the Country.

There wasn't that many Vampires there.

James had yet to find me. These were pluses that kept me going.

I Decided that I should attend school. My education was not great and i needed to know more of what was happening in the world.

When I finally plucked enough courage up to attend school, I found I was being avoided like the plague.

I think Humans are naturally afraid of vampires. Even ones that can blend in like a human very well!

It was fun, at first. I did not belong and the students could tell. After awhile though the male population became very annoying.

I found that almost every Male student in the school asked me out.

I always refused. The most annoying and persistent of them was a boy called Micheal, he never left me alone. He eventually ended up stalking me. Although I did not find this that creepy I needed to do something about it.

I decided, To move back to the Country of my Birth.

I needed to move somewhere dark and rainy. Somewhere that the sun did not come to often.

I eventually decided on Forks, Washington.

**_I'M SORRY its SO short but its Paddy's day so I'm using my National Holiday as an excuse to why its not slighty longer..:P_**

**_THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL!!  
_**

**_please review the chappie!!_**

might get the next one up faster!!!

well,,,review add to your favourites and all that jazz..........^_^


	6. Forks!

_I decided, To move back to the Country of my Birth._

_I needed to move somewhere dark and rainy. Somewhere that the sun did not come to often._

_I eventually decided on Forks, Washington._

BPOV

The flight to America was long and boring.

Sitting still for hours is easy for us Vampires but planes...I dont know.

I never had a drink (obviously) and I didnt eat (there was no deer on board). The flight attendant was very funny.

Im sure she thought I was anorexic.

She came and sat down next to me at one stage and started talking to me.

Her name I found out was Stephanie Meyer.

She was Quite nice.

Currenlty she was working on a book about Vampires.

I scoffed when I heard this knowing she knew nothing of us.

She talked to me about it and After she told me what happened in the first one I wanted to know what happened in the second one.

She told me that the human Ella Duck who Falls in love with Deddie Cullen was going to be taken away by vampires known as James Victoria and Laurent.

When she said that I realised I was going back to he country they were more than likely in!

Hopefully I do not bash into them.

How did she come up with those names anyway!

I mean come on Is it a coincidence that she makes a book about a Vampire called James who is A tracker.

Maybe she encountered them. I know that sometimes they go to the funerals of those they killed and then tell the family that they Killed their loved ones and that they would kill them If they siad anything.

They are the type Of vampires that enjoy mortals pain.

I was slowly staring to freak out with the fact I was going to be on the same continent as them!

As long as they dont come to Forks I will be perfectly fine.

The plane ride was Finally over.

I wished Stephanie Meyer luck with her book even If I thought it sounded awful.

I went to the nearest car dealer ship.

I bought a Blue Mini. Nothing to flashy.

I drove to the house I was staying in.

I rented a room from a Charlie King!

I know that its risky to rent a house and share it with a Huiman but With my amazing self control I will manage.

The fact that I will seem Human to him helps.

I got to the house afteer struggling with the directions. Even for a vampire I am awful at Directions.

When I got to the door the Look on Charlies face was so funny.

Obviously he didnt think I would be as.....Inhuman as I was.

I walked up to my room and laid out the clothes I would use for School in the morning.

I wasnt looking forward to it. My cover story is that my Mother and Father died in a tragic accident and as Charlie Is the chief of police here social services placed me under his care.

The fact that Charlie thinks its true to is pretty hilarious.

I waited for Charlie to go to bed and then I went and Hunted quickly.

When I arrived back at the house it was nearly time to get up.

I jumped into my bedroom through the window and had A quick shower.

I pretended to Charlie that I had already eaten.

I walked out to my car and Drove to school.

**An// sorry for not updating in forever.**

**Mmm I'm not sure If I should continue the story tell me in a review or a Pm if you think I should!**

**I am pretty much more concentrated on my other story _savior_ at the moment!**

**Im sorry for not updating! Tell me what I should do!**


	7. School

_I jumped into my bedroom through the window and had A quick shower._

_I pretended to Charlie that I had already eaten._

_I walked out to my car and Drove to school._

When I got there I was suprised at how small it was. I know I should have guessed with the fact that there are 300 or so students but its Tiny.

I was the centre of attention as I pulled up by the office. Great, I thought to my self.

I walked Into the office where the secretary Ms. Cope Stared at me.

Yes I know I look like a model But stop staring. hehe.

I told her that my Name was Bella Swan and she snapped back into reality.

She was looking at me as though I looked Familiar.

Strange.

Then she asked me If I knew the Cullens.

I replied No sorry.

Obviously they are vampires to. As no human Could ever hold the beauty that a Vampire does.

I walked out of the office holding the Slip I needed teachers to sign each class.

Every eye was on me, Until a Volvo Pulled up.

I smelled the Vampires inside of them.

They all stepped out, and I saw why everyone was staring. They had to be the most beautiful Vampires I had ever seen.

There was a small one with Pixie like features who looked oddly familiar. Her hand was Intertwined with a Tall blonde male Who looked like he ws from the South.

A tall blonde Model Like Girl was holding hands with a Huge boy. He had Curly hair and he looked like he could crush a car. Which he could.

The last one that I set my eyes on knocked the breath out of me. Not that I have to breath but You get my point.

He had Bronze hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He turned and looked at me.

When He caught my eye , I saw a flicker of recognition. His face changed. His mouth formed an 'O' and he Looked like he was in pain.

EPOV

After driving my family to school and getting out of my beloved Vovlo I started listening to the students thoughts.

I was particularily Listening to Jessica Stanley who was comparing the Difference Between my family and the New girl.

The only difference was that she was more approachable.

I looked over to where she was standing and I felt my dead heart beat again.

She Looked so familiar. She looked like my Wife.

My mouth formed an 'O' shape as I stared at her. I hadnt wanted this to happen to her.

She was not meant to live this life.

My facial features started to show the pain I felt for her.

My family were looking at me Strangley.

They did not understand. She was not familiar to them as she was to me. She was My Bella. My wife.

Although I was sure my family did not know her I was suprised when Rose, Emmett and Alice gasped at her.

I concentrated on thier thoughts

_**rose **She was In Ireland When We went for our fourth honeymoon_ Then her thoughts started on what else had happened Which I did not want to see.

**Emmet **_I know her. She was In Ireland._ His thoughts wandered then

**Alice **_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y AND Z Now you know your ABC's next time wont you sing with me A B C..... _she was Blocking her thoughts form me,.

Stupid Pixie.

The Bell rang for class and I watched my Bella walk Inside.

**An// Did you like it????**

**Review please.**


	8. The OTHERS!

_**An// Okay peoples! This is huge......I need a Beta! And I dont understand Anything about them....Any one want to enlighten me??  
If you Want to be my Beta then Leave me a comment and Ill check out your stories....I think thats how it works...Then some magiical person can tell me how to do it!!**_

_(EPOV)Stupid Pixie._

_The Bell rang for class and I watched my Bella walk Inside._

BPOV

After I caught that Other Vampire with the Sex Hair and the Volvo, Staring at me, I walked to my first class.

I was gaped at as I made my Way down the hall. I guess my clothes had something to Do with the stares.

I was wearing a a checked short sleeved shirt with a white Long slleved Top underneath it. I had on Black Skinny jeans also. My converse although Worn out seemed to complete th look.

It was really Indie Style I decided!

I walked into the class and Went to the teacher. She told me to sit down next to some one called Eric. He didnt hear her Obviously as I was left at the top of the class trying to decide who looked like an Erica... I mean An Eric.

Finally the teacher Realised I was still standing there and She Called out Erics Name.

His hand shot up and A small Grin appeared on his face.

In fact, he Looked like he Had just won the Lottery.

I Sat down next to him and Let my hair make a veil around my face. One that I could see through But No one else could see into it.

As It was english the Teacher Started to mumble on about Romeo and Juliet. A play I had read Many a time!

The day wore on. I knew everything So I did not have to pay attention.

I walked into The Cafeteria so I could sit with my New found 'human Friends'.

Sitting with their Group felt Weird as this was the first time I had actually sat With humans at lunch. In my Previous schools I would just go to the Library and Pretend to eat.

They blabbered on about Pointless things. The males at the table staring at me. Their attention on a certain Area of my upper body that was not my face.

Jessica Stanley, One of the girls started Giggling and Looking at the Other Vampires.

She turned to me and Whispered (even though I knew they Could hear her) ' Edward Cullen Is staring at you'.

I didnt have to look up to see which One that was. It was obviously the bronze haired God From the carpark that Morning. All the others were taken.

I asked her If he Looked Sad

" well yah he does, But theres also a Sense of longing Emitting off him!" That was enough to Send that silly human into a fit of Giggles.

I decided that I did not want the Rest of my lunch. Not that I ever ate Lunch But still.

I got up and walked to my Biology Class, the Teacher Mr. Banner was Sitting at his desk already.

I walked up to him and Got him to sign my slip, he then told me Where I was to sit.

The rest of the Class slowly started to file into the room.

Mike Newton made his way down to me and Started to converse with me. For some reason My mind was on the Bronze haired Vampire who I know new the name of!

The teacher Got everyone to settle down and then he started the class.

I was just thinking about how glad I was That I had no Partner when The Biology Door creaked open. The Edwards Cullen walked into the room. Mr. Banner glared at him But otherwise left him Off the hook.

I glanced around the room to see if there were any spare seats but the only one was next to me! I pretended not to notice him as he sat Down next to me.

I acted like I was Listening to the lesson and In between Noting things Down, I would look at him. Only to find him Staring at me, Witha confused look In his eye.

I guessed everything was going well as he Hadnt tried to question me.

The minute the bell Rung I charged out of the Classroom.

My next class was P.E.

Being as Clumsy as I was, even with My Vampire Grace Iwas Not Looking forward to it.

Luckily for me the Coach said That I didnt have to Play today as I didnt have the Right Gear.

I walked out to the Carpark after Handing In my slip to The secretary.

There I saw the Coven Of vampires waiting for me. The small one saw me Coming ad Waved friendly at me.

I walked over to them when the Big strong one Pulled me into his arms and Packed me Into the car.

Imagine it! I have been Vampnapped!!!

**An// Good?? Bad?? Horrible?? Exellent?? I could go on but I wont!  
****Review Please!**

**Multiple thanks to everyone who does!**


	9. Introductions!

_Luckily for me the Coach said That I didnt have to Play today as I didnt have the Right Gear._

_I walked out to the Carpark after Handing In my slip to The secretary._

_There I saw the Coven Of vampires waiting for me. The small one saw me Coming ad Waved friendly at me._

_I walked over to them when the Big strong one Pulled me into his arms and Packed me Into the car._

_Imagine it! I have been Vampnapped!!!_

So Being vampnapped as I so Fondly put it isnt all that bad..

The car ride was silent! I didnt bother ask what was happening as, I just didnt really want to.

So what.....They Vampnapped me and were taking me to the place they live...Pshh Had worse!

I had a Feeling One of them Didnt like me much! She had blond hair and looked like the ultimate snob. God I am a Pacifist but When she was looking at me all I wanted to Do was punch her in the face. HARD.

But I refrained from doing so barely.

I was pulled out when they arrived at this Mansion like house in the middle of the woods that you arrived at by driving up A secluded pathway.

The Mansion was amazing. sure they were rich Piddles but come on.....Did they really need a Five story house that more then likely contained Sixteen rooms per floor. I didnt think so.

The Adonis Brought me to the door Holding my arm tenderely but firmly If that makes any sense.

Some of them Looked familiar. I recognised the snobby One And the big burly dude.

I think I saw them In Ireland Whne I was living there.

And something about the small one got me.

She looked extremely familiar but my memory of her seems to be fazy. Im sure something seemed to do with James.

Now I knew who she was. She was the one who got away. I remember.

James had been Posing at a Mental Asylum, as a Doctor. She had been one of his patients. Her name slipped my mind however.

James seemed particularily Interested in her. I dont Really know why. If I had asked, well It wasnt really worth it.

He had gone out one night to kill her, Leaving me to watch on guard for any humans who passed by.

Then I heard James scream and I saw a small Black haired Pixie sized Vampire run out She smiled at me as though she felt I was Important.

Then the tearing of vampire skin leading me to think James was dead and I would enjoy freedom. However that was not the Case. He simply Killed the vampire who had changed the small girl who had been his bait and burned down the hospital.

According to James it was all my fault. I let her slip pass me. I hadnt held her until he had dealt with the other.

I stopped thinking back when Someone coughed.

Infront of me was the entire Cullen Coven. Including the vampires posing as their Parents.

I just stood there waiting for them to start speaking., afterall They had taken me here.

The blonde Male who looked like the coven leader stepped forward Introducing Himself as Carlisle Cullen.

He then Made the Introductions For everyone else. There was Esme His Mate. Emmett the big burly one, Rosalie the snob.

Jasper was the Blonde holding onto the Pixie like girl and The pixie herself was Alice Which was extremely Famiiar now.

The last was the one whose Name I knew. Edward!

Something about him was so familiar.

His hair although I had never seen that shade before reminded me of someone I knew. Also there was some Emotion in his eyes that seemed natural...

Was it Love??

**An// Okay I am Sooooo Sorry you guys! I was soo busy the last few months! Sorry for not updating.**

**This chapter Is dedicated to my Friend Nessie who I know reads my stories...Occasionally. It is her birthday today soo She gets this Chapter!! xD**

**I should hopefully be Updating more as I am NOW ON SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!!! Awesome I know!! Lol!**

**Soo Give the story some lurve!**


	10. Cullen's house and weird feelings!

_His hair although I had never seen that shade before reminded me of someone I knew. Also there was some Emotion in his eyes that seemed natural..._

_Was it Love??_

**BPOV**

Okay so that was sorta weird. I mean, come on this guy shows up at school vampnapps me and then is suddenly in love with me...Hah! I dont be a thinking so!

I decided it was time for my own Introduction.

I stepped slightly Forward and I said 'Hello, My name is Bella Swan. I was changed in Chicago In 1918 and yes I have powers. I am a Mental mute meaning any one with mind readng powers or powers similar to Aros cant hear me. I also can retain the smell of my blood form when i was human. I have recently discovered that I can shield things with my mind. I dont have a regular diet to vampires I drink animal blood and just if you wanted to know Mountain Lion Is my favourite'. I finished with a smile on my face.

The one called Emmett Burst out laughing. It seemed I had already made my way Into his good books. Which is pretty cool, not that I care much.

Edward muttered under his breath that my power explained so much, which I very politely asked him to explain.

He said that he was a Mind reader and that obviously my mind was blocked from him. which for some reason I was very happy about.

Then I asked if any others had powers and he replied that Jasper was an Empath and Alice had visions of the future (which is pretty darn awesome) and that all the others just had traits that amplified from their human lives. Rosalie her beauty Emmett his strengh, Carlisle his Compassion and Emse her Motherly Behavior.

Everything else passed in a blur. I asked questions they answered truthfully as far as I could tell. At one point Edward left the room and Even though he was gone for seconds I felt a sense of longing for him, which Jasper was confused by...Damn Empath.

I told them My full story, barr the bit about me not knowing who I had been married to. I still had the wedding band but I had fashioned it into a necklace. It hung off a simple gold chain. When ever I was nervous i would hold it.

when edward was telling me his story, he spoke of a girlt hat he loved more than Life itself and for some reason I felt Like I wanted to be that girl. I also felt jealousy toward her, she who had stolen edwards Heart.

Jasper was again confused by my emotions. I felt a bit angry that he kept track of them!

He smiled wheh he felt the anger. It was a very strange bonding sort of moment between us....Even though I barely know him.

When it reached six I decided that I had better head home. So edward Drove me. All through the drive he looked as though he wanted to say something but he never did. He pulled up and I was glad to leave the Awkward silence.

I went in and made dinner for Charlie as for some reason I felt Connected to him. although i did not eat with him (other wise I would have eaten him) I still felt like he was touched by the gesture.

Before long I went upstairs and did my homework. Then I had a shower and used my favourite shampoo, It reminded me of someone. There was a certain smell of hunny which reminded me of something I had smelt today.

Then I realised it was Edwards scent. Had I known him before? would I ever know? Would he be able to fill in details of my former Life?

All i could think was that, I wanted the ring around my neck to be a match to the one he had given that girl years ago. I wanted to be his wife, his soulmate. I wanted to belong to him.

_**Okay Guys.....I know you must hate me.......I never update and when i do its pretty shabby and short! Sozzy!**_

**_But I have been pretty busy! I wont bother writing out what i have been doing but Ill just apologise._**

**_Thanks to the few who reviewed last chapter. Please review!! I love them!!!!!! Lol!_**

**Reviews= happier me= motivation!!!**

**Press the shiny button!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~R~**


	11. Feelings?

_Had I known him before? would I ever know? Would he be able to fill in details of my former Life?_

_All i could think was that, I wanted the ring around my neck to be a match to the one he had given that girl years ago. I wanted to be his wife, his soul mate. I wanted to belong to him._

BPOV!

I lay Down on my bed, wishing that I had never come to this town. I wasn't use to this feeling of Longing for someone, it just felt so different. Edward had looked like he Felt it too, maybe we are meant to be together, maybe that's how it was planned.

Al I knew was I wanted to know every single Detail About him and I wanted to be a part of his life, not just that other Vampire at school that I knew I was now.

Maybe If I just gave it a chance things would work themselves out. It could happen, if we are destined for each other.

I looked down at the ring thinking about how If Edward had been the one to give it to me, it would mean more than I could ever have imagined. I remember him saying that the ring he gave the girl had been his grandmother's, and mines old enough to be that. I just wished Life wasn't so complicated.

I sat brewing over these thoughts all night. Remembering to make the bed creak every now and again to make it seem like I was moving in my sleep. I decided to get changed as It would just get that off my mind. I Looked into my wardrobe thinking what would be nice for the lovely wet day ahead of me. I settled on my Black Dress that reached just above my knee and A pair of Vans boots that were black and white. A black and white tie and a Bowler hat finished the look. I knew that The humans I had sat with the day before would most likely Ignore me today. They didn't look like the type of people to associate with someone who wore so much black.

I Knew the alarm was going to go off before it did. I had already heard Charlie get up and leave the house. I hadn't wanted to go down and Say anything to him. Conversation between us is completely lacking and may never be there. I am simply a Lodger here and that is all.

I decided to walk to school slowly making the most of the rain. I had always loved it. One of the reasons I moved to Ireland. Rain. It cleanses you, makes you feel so much better, Plus it helps that I Can never develop a cold.

When I got to school I waited in the Car park, Like every other teenager in the Vicinity. Listening to my I-pod with my head down, Reading a book by the side of the reception building was a nice way to Ready myself for the boring, lectures. I could hear every human in the Car park turn quiet. The Cullen's had arrived, Obviously.

I walked to where I would be in view of them. I Could see Edward scanning the car park When He got out of the car. His head snapped up and Looked at me. The same pained look mixed with love came across his face and I cringed Mentally. Why did I cause him pain when he looked at me? What was wrong with me?

I walked over to the Cullen's, gaining a Shocked gasp from the crowd gathered around them. I just stood next to them and joined in their silence. Looking over at Edward Again, I saw that he was laughing at the fact I made everyone shocked. Wanting to cause some more Destruction, I grabbed Edwards hand and heard the whispers in the crowd " She's holding Frickin' Edward Cullen hand. WTF??" and then I hear Lauren's voice, "She only wants him for his money, every one knows he's in love with me, but he has to pretend."

Why she said this I had no Idea, but It made me want to do something that would annoy her more. I looked at Edward, for the First time since I had Joined their brooding 'circle', His face was completely composed, but I saw in his eyes that he was shocked at my behaviour. I quickly asked him at vampire speed if he would act affectionately toward me! I saw his small nod yes, as If he was Incapable of speech.

I felt him pull me closer to him, and I lay my head on his shoulder and Looked up into his eyes. I could practically feel the Anger coming off Lauren. He knew why I was doing this but it still felt Like this was real, not fake at all. His arms around me felt natural and My place on his shoulder was like It was made for me. I started Biting my lip thinking of what complications this could lead to, when I did I heard Edward Gasp. Maybe he had heard some particularly nasty thought or something. I looked at Alice and Jasper who I could feel staring at us. Jasper was obviously reading my Emotions -Anger, pain, and a little bit of Lust/love....or a big bit.

Alice's face was glazed over. I guessed she was Having a vision. When her Eyes went back to normal, I saw that she was very happy and looking at me in a new intrigued fashion. Emmett and Rose commandeered my attention next. They just look Completely non fussed. So that was normal. Edward started to move and I was wondering why. I had been so comfortable. Then I realised the Bell must have rung. He was steering me inside, and steered me to the Janitors closet. As he closed It, I could see Lauren Mallory's Shocked face.

He turned to me and I saw some of the Questioning look on his face. I started to explain how I had wanted to shock everyone and the best way was to mess with the Vampires. I looked at him and saw he was smirking. Yay!! Finally some-one with my type of humour. I went to leave taking it that I had been forgiven when he placed his hand on my shoulder, not possesively but lovingly, and he said " Didn't any of it feel real to you?"

And he walked out.

**_// I am so sorry that I wasn't updating.. I have many random excuse's that none of you will believe so I wont bother with them but please please forgive me!!_**

So review if you liked it...Sorry that its soo Crappy but I just really wanted to get a chapter out!!

**_xxxxxxxxxx xD_**


	12. Soo

_And he walked out._

BPOV.

I walked out of the Janitors closet, thinking of what had just happened.

He had asked ME, if any of it felt real. It all felt real to me. Now though I was confused, because If it felt real to me, Did it feel real to him?

As I walked to my First class, I felt lost. I had never really had to deal with my emotions recently. It was just not part of me. Had he wanted what had just happened to be real, Sure I did but did he.

For the first time In a don't know how long, I had a headache.

Not wanting to have to endure sitting next to him, I went to the Office and asked if I could go home. as they had no Objections I left.

Instead of going inside, when I got to Charlies house, I went hunting hoping it would clear my head and maybe help me solve the puzzle of whether Edward Cullen actually liked me, Or was the look of Lust just a mirror from my own eyes.

While I was hunting I figured my best bet would be to just Ignore him and his family until I had some type of footing as to how I felt.

I saw the Police cruiser as I walked up the drive. Charlie was home.

I walked in the door to the smell of something foul Cooking. When I went into the kitchen I asked " Hey Charlie whats... cooking?" Although Burning would probably be a better word.

" Well....." Charlie Stuttered out, " I was thinking that I should make you dinner.. you know? But the chicken didn't want to Co-operate so ..."

I grabbed the phone off the wall and said " Wanna Order Some pizza"

He sighed with Relief and said " Thanks."

Now that some type of Conversation had come Naturally between us it made the whole atmosphere of the Place a lot easier to deal with. It felt like a small weight off my chest. After all he was the human Minding me I had to be nice to him.

When the Pizza came I took two slices on a plate, leaving most to Charlie. Although it smelt horrible to me, I managed to take one bite before telling Charlie I was going to have the rest upstairs while doing homework. When I got upstairs I dropped the pizza into my bin and took out my Laptop.

After letting it warm up, I decided to look at some Fml's to cheer me up. ((A/N FML Is a hilarious website!!! Look it up))

Reading others misfortunes definatley made me happy.

_today, I finally got my yearbook for senior year in high school. I started what everyone does, which is count how many times I appear in the yearbook. I stopped when I found a prominent photo of me, picking my nose in class. FML_

_Today, I took my friend to the E.__R.__ for an eye infection.__ While waiting, I proclaimed, "Why, Jesus?!" jokingly.__ Well, the gigantic biker sitting next to me, who had found religion in prison and is a born again Christian, was not pleased.__ He spent the next four hours trying to convert me.__ FML_

Something about them just made me laugh. I browsed through the website reading loads, when I heard Charlie On his way up to bed. I stuck my head out the door and said " Night, Charlie"

With that, I turned off the laptop and went to meditate and clear my head.

When I stopped meditating in the morning Charlie had just left. I Got up and Grabbed Random clothes from my Closet. I ended up having my Paramore top on with a pair of black shorts and pink Tights.

I Went out and Walked to school. When I got there I found that everyone was staring at me. Lauren Mallory with the most Spiteful Glare I had ever seen. Taking the Advice of a girl I once knew, I glared back. When She realised I was looking at her, She flipped her puffy hair and started to walk toward me, the idea of a fight clear on her face.

" Come on Jessica, lets take out the Trash" I heard her mutter to her slutty friend as they walked. When She got closer, I put a devilish smile on my face, Knowing it contrasted greatly against my Hazel eyes.

" Hey Lauren! Jessica!" I said, and shot them a smile with my teeth on show, Perfect white teeth. I saw Jessica shudder, but Lauren was slightly better at masking her fear. She stopped right in front of me glaring. She stared me in the eye and As I waited for her to stare me Down I saw her hand come up to slap me. Not wanting her to Break her hand against my Icy skin, I ducked slow enough to look slightly human.

While everyone in the car park was watching this encounter, A silver Volvo arrived, the occupants looking slightly shocked. Slowly mutters began through the crowd, "_OMFG What Will Cullen do, I mean Yesterday he had his hand around her and know she was in a cat fight with Lauren."_

_"Alice and them don't like to be messed with this is going to be scary when they get out. "_

_" Oh my golly goshness, eeeeek! Whats going to happen.??" _

Whilst the Cullen's took everything in and the crowd was momentarily dazzled by them, I grabbed Laurens hand, and said " Lauren, try something like this again and I will not be nice to you! Understand?"

With a meek nod of her head she turned around and ran to the bathrooms, closely followed by Jessica.

I turned to the Cullen's as they made their way towards me. Then Remembered that I was going to ignore them So I walked into school into my first class. The Gasps from the Cullen's acting as music to my ears.

**_Okay Guys..... I'm sorry! I suck ass!!! Seriously!_**

Anyway thank you for your reviews and all that jazz! Hope i can get the next Chapter up soon.


End file.
